sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beau Weaver
Beau Weaver (born January 19, 1952) is an American voice actor and narrator in television and film, heard widely in trailers for feature films, network television promos, documentaries, national radio and television commercials and cartoons. Career Weaver was born and raised in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He became a disc jockey at age 15 and is sometimes known as Beauregard Rodriquez Weaver. In the 1960s and 1970s, he was on the air at some of America's top pop music stations, such as KHJ in Los Angeles, KFRC in San Francisco, KILT in Houston, KCBQ in San Diego, KNUS in Dallas, and KAKC in Tulsa. He was also one of the pioneers of satellite broadcasting as an original member of the air staff of the Transtar Radio Network. By the 1980s, Weaver had left radio and began working as a freelance voice actor in Los Angeles. He was the announcer on the short-lived game show College Mad House, a spin-off of the kids' game show Fun House. Today, he is the voice of the CBS Domestic Television programs, The Insider and The Doctors. He is the narrator on Animal Planet's doc series, Weird, True and Freaky, National Geographic's "Known Universe" and "American Loggers and "Heartland Thunder" on the Discovery Channel. Some recent movie trailers and television campaigns voiced by Weaver include: "Into The Wild" and "Revolutionary Road." Weaver has done work with Disney in the late 1990s working alongside fellow Disney voice-overs Mark Elliot and Brian Cummings. One of his most notable Disney voice-overs is "Thanks for joining us for this special preview. And now, our Feature Presentation!", a longer variation of "And now, our Feature Presentation!", which is said at the start of most Disney films on videocassette on a "Feature Presentation" bumper. In television animation, Beau's most memorable roles include Superman/Clark Kent in the 1989 Ruby-Spears production of Superman, a revival of the series timed to coincide with the fiftieth anniversary of the creation of the character. In 1996, he played the lead role of Reed Richards a.k.a. "Mister Fantastic" in Marvel's Fantastic Four. Weaver was also the announcer of the first ever video newsmagazine, Real TV from 1996–1999 and again from 2000-2001. He has also worked for affiliate television stations across the U.S. for more than 30 years. Beau voices productions mainly from ISDN-connected home studios in Los Angeles and Ojai, California. Filmography Animation roles * Bonkers - Jingle * Duckman - God * Fantastic Four - Mister Fantastic, Trapster * Future-Worm - Movie Narrator (Episode "Lobster Boy Movie Trailer") * Superman - Clark Kent/Superman * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Additional Voices * The Flintstone Kids - Additional Voices * The Incredible Hulk - Mister Fantastic * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures - Fractured Narrator, Additional Voices * The Transformers - Octane * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light - Feryl Live-action roles * The Weird Al Show - Channel Hopping Announcer * Most Daring - Narrator (Episodes 1-5) Movie roles * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - 1st Teacher * Rockin' with Judy Jetson - Ramm, Dee-Jay * The Substitute - Janus Showreel Narrator Video game roles * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Scorpion, Tiger Shark, Starbolt * Fallout: New Vegas (Old World Blues DLC) - Dr. Borous, Book Chute References External links * * Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Radio and television announcers Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from Tulsa, Oklahoma